


【咕哒道满】恶与爱

by OilTofu



Category: fgo, 咕哒道满
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-客家话
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OilTofu/pseuds/OilTofu
Summary: 是接的稿……但被骗了，所以发布出来。偏s的咕哒夫和偏m的道满。大概有点ooc
Kudos: 1





	【咕哒道满】恶与爱

藤丸立香连着几天做了不太美好的噩梦，芦屋道满却用袖子掩着唇眯眼，“嗯嗯嗯——也许是Master最近过于操劳了罢。“不，这不是简单的噩梦可以概括来的，自从知道芦屋道满实际是Limbo后，即使不知道这家伙是怎么出现在迦勒底，但许多东西就解释得通了。

其实对芦屋道满的目的到底是何，藤丸立香并没太多顾虑，对人先前的身份虽说不是百分百介怀，却也不曾因此为难过人。根本善恶与否较人间大义来说并不算什么，至少作为芦屋道满，他并未隐瞒过什么。

当然，这件事情不算。藤丸立香试图从人脸上读出些什么最后无果，反正不会是反叛再次毁灭人类这种事情，那就小小地纵容一下吧。那人依旧是笑着但眼里丝毫没有笑意，甚至连鲜活的高光都无，自己不得不承认，这个人长了张非常美貌的脸啊。

“Master～？您盯着贫僧走神了哦。”芦屋道满向他伸出手来，藤丸立香并没理会，反而扯着人手腕拉近，“虽然知道你不会做出格的事情，但希望你能从实招来，Limbo先生。”

两人在身形上显然有很大差异，芦屋道满近两米高，力气较藤丸立香来说肯定绰绰有余，但他意外顺从地跟着人走进屋子里没半点挣扎，对即将到来的事情熟悉之际又开始兴奋，他渴求与Master近距离相处，不知何时开始，想被触碰，想看那张脸上露出他人都见不到的表情。

“您这是……？”

“例行检查。”话音未落藤丸立香便抚上人半裸露的半边腰身，芦屋道满将剩下半句话生生咽回了喉咙，随即弯下身子想凑近瞧清楚那人的神情。“别动，没有命令你不准碰我。”他将人逼到墙角仰脖轻轻咬住那人喉结，夹杂着情欲的轻喘打破狭小空间内的安静，芦屋道满除了自己的越发加重的呼吸声，只能听见衣服摩擦的声音。

他在触碰我，这样的事实令芦屋道满兴奋起来，下体不免起了反应开始发硬，但他忘了前天藤丸立香给自己带上的“刑具”，是对杀死众多人类的Limbo的惩罚，一旦情动勃起后戴在阴茎上的束缚环便压迫着人敏感的性器。藤丸立香顺着脖颈向下发狠咬在人锁骨上，没过会眉目间满是情欲的人除了眼角通红，锁骨处也多了处血牙印。

“这就不行了吗？Limbo”藤丸立香隔着符咒摸到了挺立的乳头，芦屋道满符咒只遮住了半边上身，以这种模样跟在自己身后，一副只要你需要随便对待我的模样，那张整日摆出笑的脸如果哭起来会是什么样子的，这样的Limbo如果被逼到绝境，被迫求饶是怎么样的。“呼呼呼……只要是Master，不论怎么样都可以哦，请给我更多吧……呵呵呵。”

啧。藤丸立香解下领带将人眼睛遮住，失去了视觉并没能让芦屋道满感到恐惧，反而勾起嘴角期待着他下一步，最好将无人知晓肆虐疯狂的一面展现出来，狠狠蹂躏自己。被遮住的视线无法知晓他下一步动作，当藤丸立香撕下贴在乳头上的符文时，芦屋道满没压抑呻吟。小巧的乳粒被揉搓捏揉，大拇指粗糙的指纹蹭过时带起阵阵快感。

“哈啊……Master，请更用力地对待我吧，嗯嗯嗯——！”没办法，藤丸立香还算是个热血方刚的少年，听见耳边撩人的呻吟声手下动作便不自觉用力起来，几乎是拧着涨起的乳头向外拉扯，另只手急不可待地褪去芦屋道满的衣裤，涨成紫红的阴茎被铁环卡在根部，藤丸立香将两个小小的睾丸握在掌心揉弄着，沉重的呼吸打在人胸前的乳尖上，用鼻子轻轻蹭过便会得到这副身体的诚实回应。

芦屋道满脸上浮着不自然的红晕，衬着冷白皮肤更好看了，这幅皮囊美到不似活物，带上情欲的声音将平日里弯绕的语气添了几许性感。他听见藤丸立香问他，“……硬成这样，很舒服吗？”刚想再向他索取更多，口舌就抵上了硬物，镂空的小球正好能卡住张开的嘴。“你说的话太讨厌了，所以不准说话。”

“呜呜……嗯。”这样就没法用言语来撩动青涩冲动的Master了，真可惜。虽然暂时见不到Master脸上的表情，但芦屋道满有自信，Master会给他解开的。“呃嗯——呜～”藤丸立香急不可耐地屈指探进人后穴内，已经适应性爱的柔软甬道挤压着手指，刚进去就被热情的软肉绞着手指，高大的男人被摁在墙面上，被迫抬高右腿露出后穴任人在里面抠弄。

“那些梦，是你让梅林先生弄的吧。”藤丸立香揪着人半边的白发让他低下头同自己对视，他的头发是黑白两边的，和这个人一样，杀戮人类现在却出现在这里，为人类做事情，矛盾充满疑点，却总是黏着自己，说着，即使御主想要我的命也可以哦。这种话……格外地令人想做些什么。

这几天，梦里都是同他疯狂做爱的场景，甚至芦屋道满怀上了自己的孩子。这种无厘头的梦一看就是芦屋道满能做出来的事情，高潮时紧紧绞着自己带着喘息说，“Master，请让贫僧为您诞下子嗣吧。”想到这藤丸立香突然摁上栗大的硬块，芦屋道满猛得弹起身子，破碎的词带着诱人的尾音含糊不清，但藤丸立香知道，他是请求自己松开口球。

没理会人的请求，藤丸立香从后穴中撤出手指，将人翻了个面背朝自己。饱满的臀肉紧致有型让他情不自禁掌捆了许久，用力到上面都印上红色的掌印，没半点犹豫撸了几把阴茎便对准穴口直接全都没进，穴肉争先恐后地挤上来蠕动着，让藤丸立香深深叹了口气，太舒服了。

外表如此坚硬的男人竟然里面是如此温暖舒服，芦屋道满知道怎么样能让自己的御主更舒服，努力收缩着后穴替人按摩起了肉棒，甚至腰身自己慢慢耸动了起来。藤丸立香狠狠拍了人屁股一巴掌，紧紧攥住人腰一下撤出又捅进最深处，擦着前列腺点用力地插进去，感受人因为被禁锢释放不出来，后穴痉挛着吸紧异物，不觉体内那物更涨大了些。

“想射吗？”藤丸立香问一句便大力顶在前列腺上，芦屋道满被操得向后仰头，他被紧紧拽着头发压低了腰身，那炙热滚烫的异物甚至连阴茎上跳动的筋脉都能感受得一清二楚。前身涨得发痛却让自己更兴奋，因为嘴里的口球没法合拢嘴，唾液都顺着镂空的缝隙流下，后穴因为不断的刺激不停收缩着，他已经快到极限了，如果，如果还不射出来……

藤丸立香突然将人的束缚环松开，一个用力地深挺直接触碰到了人肠壁深处的敏感点，几乎是瞬间芦屋道满就射出白液，突然喷发的精液沾在了墙面上一点，其他顺着大腿缓缓留下，与此同时后穴也到达了高潮痉挛着，停不下来地绞动，芦屋道满发出濒死的呻吟声，双腿颤抖得快站不住，靠着人在腰侧的支撑力才没跪下。

一下的高潮并没让人停下，藤丸立香一次又一次，坚定又有力地抵着敏感点，挺立的乳头也被人用手指发狠地拉扯着。御主，御主，只要是您，再更多地侵犯我，占有我，将疼痛和快感给予我。

口球不知不觉中终于被摘下，下颚已经有些发酸，合上的时候听见咔嚓一声，还没适应完芦屋道满便哼唧出声，“Master，请更用力地蹂躏贫僧——啊嗯嗯呢！！！”有什么被人顶开了，芦屋道满很快便说不出话了，因为他感受到人还没有射一次精。御主的耐力变好了很多，因为经常和贫僧做爱吧咔咔哈哈哈。

藤丸立香沉声，“既然你说要替我生孩子，那就生一个吧。”

“嗯嗯嗯——Master？？啊啊啊……嗯哼～”藤丸立香没给人喘息的时间，狠狠地抵开结肠口抽插间似乎要将这小小的东西给拽出来了般。芦屋道满承受着猛烈地撞击心里却高兴地不得了，恨不得将全部都交给藤丸立香，让他能更舒服地到达更深的地方。

“哈……啊！哈哈哈Ma…Master——”Master喊出来时候尾音都快破了，一句话喘了很久才磕磕碰碰呻吟出来，藤丸立香显然不想这人多说话，里面舒服得人没有其他精力说什么废话，只想将那紧致的穴肉操软，再狠狠地顶上敏感处被迫收紧。最后把所有的精液都射进人肠道深处，让他全都吞下去不给浪费。

身躯相撞的声连带着阴茎来回进出的水声，屋内充斥着暧昧糜乱的气氛，这是其他人都不知道的两人，这副模样只有彼此见过，只有他们知晓彼此的另一面。藤丸立香埋进最深处射出第一次精，微凉的精液打上肠壁又带起了小高潮。

“那么，这次争取射出来，怎么样？”藤丸立香并没抽出去，而是扭过芦屋道满的脸，意外地笑道。

“Master～呵呵呵。”隔天藤丸立香得知人真的怀上自己孩子时，整个人都被吓一跳。芦屋道满神神秘秘地在人耳边说，“毕竟是Master想要的，贫僧一定会满足您。”

其实是魔力显怀的假孕罢了，不过这都是后话了。


End file.
